Can we make it?
by moonstar5429
Summary: Sasuke and Naru love it other.They hide that they are going out.But what happened when the secret is exposed?Can they still be together or will it be forbidden? FemNaruto/Sasuke high school fic


Can we make it?

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,i wish i did...but i don't.

AN: I decided that i wanted to make a high-school fic. Oh, and this story Naruto is a girl.NO SLASH!

Pairings:Naruto/Sasuke and many more.

--------------

_Chapter 1 _

It was a rainy night and a six-year-old Naru sat in the park with her head up to her chin and she rocked herself back and forth.She was cold. She would die, if she doesn't get to a warm place.She thought it was the end for her existence.The pain was to much for her.So she black-out.

When she woke up she saw a cute boy looking at her with a worried look.Naru studied him for a moment.He had black hair that fell in the right places.He looked very pale. And his eyes caught hers for a moment. He had black eyes that she was totally lost in."Are you okay?". six-year-old sasuke ask.Naru blinked a few times trying to understand what he was saying."yes,i am but where am i".Naru asked him."Oh,i was passing by the park and i saw you.You would have died from an ammonia.So, i brought you back to my house and-" he was cut off when naru got up and jumped on him and she kept saying 'thank you' over and over again. When Sasuke realized what position they were in he started to blushed really hard, if possible. Sasuke was on the ground and Naru legs were on his. Sasuke had to take off, Naru clothes cause they were really wet.And he put on her a over-sized t-shirt that he had."By the way,my name is Sasuke Uchiha what's yours".Sasuke asked.Naru got off of him and said"My name is Naru Uzumaki,thank you for saving me"."No problem".Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"So,if you mind me asking where are you parents". Sasuke asked the girl."I don't have any parents.I lived on the streets"Naru said sadly.She couldn't go back on the streets again.Not again.No never."Please,Sasuke can i live with you, i can't go back please".Naru cried into Sasuke chest. Sasuke had a weird feeling.He felt attracted to this girl."Don't worry I'm not,wait right her okay". he said and then he disappeared. He came back a few minutes later and said" My mother and father said that you can stay here, and that your always welcome here".She nodded her head and cried more into Sasuke chest._Don't worry Naru I won't let you go back to that life you had_.Sasuke thought.

(10 years later)

A more matured Sasuke woke up, and he felt a head on his bare chest.He looked down at her and ran his hands through her hair.He remembered when he met Naru.It felt like yesterday.But it wasn't.It was more like 10 years ago.

He loved Naru so much, but he had to keep it a secret from his parents and the whole world.Sure,they liked Naru but they didn't want Sasuke to pick her.Why? The reason was because he was has to take over the Uchiha company.Sure they were rich,but Sasuke felt that there was more to life than money. Sasuke was so wrapped up into his thoughts that he never realized Naru was wake." Sasuke". said Naru voice. Her voice was the sweetest Sasuke ever heard before."Morning babe".Sasuke deep voice said back to her."Well we should get ready for the first day of school today".Naru said to him.Sasuke didn't even answer back he just captured his lips with her."Sasuke,today the first day back at Konoha today".Naru whined.Sasuke whispered in her ear"Well,i guess we will be late then".Naru giggled at Sasuke sexiness. He grabbed her and pined her down back in the bed...

---------

First day of the new school year always is the hardest.But it is the most hardest for Sakura. She was always trying to get Sasuke's love.Ever since middle school she had fall for him hard.But when she saw that Naru bitch.Always hangout with him.It wasn't fair. She was suppose to be the _only _one to hangout with Sasuke."hey Sakura did Sasuke come yet".Ino her best friend asked."No not yet".Sakura said sadly. Sasuke was an hour late. Sakura and Ino were going to head inside the school, when they heard a noise and it sounded like a motorcycle.They turned around and saw two people on the motorcycle. When Sakura realized that the motorcycle belong to Sasuke.She screamed out"SASUKE!!".She made a big mistake, because now every fan-girl ran over and was adorning him.He was wearing all black and looked hot.But then Sakura noticed the other person he was helping off the bike.And now Sakura knew who this was."Naru".Sakura hissed to herself.Sakura watched as Naru took off the helmet and gave it to Sasuke.They share a few words before Sasuke winked at her and Naru rolled her eyes at him.Sakura eyes twitched at the scene.

--------

Naru made her way into the building where she went to get her schedule.She got it with the man trying to flirt with her.Everywhere she goes boys falls for her. And she only wanted Sasuke's love. She went to the girls bathroom, and changed into her school uniform. When she looked into the mirror.She knew she looked hot.Her uniform was a white blouse.She left a few buttons open on purpose.She had a black skirt that was way too short.And then white socks that goes all the way up to her knees.Then,lastly she had on a pair of some cute little black shoes.

----

When she entered her homeroom,all eyes were on her.Sakura looked at her herself and got jealous that all eyes were on Naru.Naru walked in and Kakashi the teacher said"Miss Naru,what are you doing in this class"."Well,Kakashi-sensei they changed me so now I'm in this class".Naru explained."ok-ok sit in front of Sasuke".Kakashi said going back to his book.Naru sat down in front of Sasuke.He kept staring at her.When she turned around to look at him, he looked very pale then he already was.When the bell rang,Naru grabbed her stuff and waiting outside for Sasuke.When he came out,she grabbed him into a abandon classroom."Sasuke are you okay".she asked worriedly.He shook his head.Then he fainted.

--------

So, how do u like it?

Please review!

Thanks!

Bye for now,

moonstar


End file.
